


Coveralls are Evil

by moodyme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Language, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Ronan has a cruuuush, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Ronan sees Adam in a pair of coveralls after a shift at Boyd's. Feelings ensue.





	Coveralls are Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour instead of working on This and Nothing More. Why? Because I love procrastination.  
> Unbeta'd, English? I don't know her. If you see something that could be fixed, please let me know.

 The fact that Gansey kept wanting to hang out with Adam Parrish didn't bother Ronan as much as it should have was what really bothered him. Because while Ronan was jealous of Gansey's time, he also liked looking at pretty boys and Parrish was, objectively, a pretty boy. So, his lack of being truly bothered. But Adam was also an asshole jerk that occupied Gansey's time and made Noah laugh and was pretty and funny and sometimes really fucking distracting. Like right now. 

 Ronan had just been minding his own business, standing outside of the Pig with Gansey. It was late summer and too fucking hot of a day and standing outside was less stifling than sitting in a car without air conditioning. Gansey had made a new discovery, some fragment of pottery that was specific to a region of Wales in the late 14th century and it had made his little nerd heart flutter with excitement. He wanted to show Adam, of course. So here they were, parked outside of Boyd's, waiting for Adam to come out on break. When he finally came out, Ronan wanted to hit his head against a brick wall. Repeatedly.

 Adam had been a part of their group for a few months, and Ronan had thought he had gotten used to the way he wore cut-off denim shorts and his hands and his tan and just, everything. But now here Adam was, in a too tight white t-shirt that was nearly transparent in spots thanks to the sweat, and dark gray coveralls that were rolled down and tied low around his hips. He smelled like car oil and gasoline and musk and like a man in every way that made Ronan's tight jeans just that much tighter.

 Gansey talked at Adam, who appeared invested in what he was saying, allowing Ronan to watch Adam. There was a bead of sweat forming at Adam's temple and Ronan watched as it made a path down to his jaw. The summer sun had made him towheaded and given him more freckles, though they had started to blend in with his tan. Adam was lean and sinewy and pretty and Ronan was very happy that he could blame any pinkness on his face and ears on the harsh heat. Gansey kept talking, Adam kept listening to him and not paying any attention to Ronan, so he let his mind wander.

 He thought about running his hands through Adam's hair, the tips wet from sweat. Adam would grab him at the nape of his neck to pull him closer. Maybe Ronan would get to take off Adam's white shirt and see the faint outline of abs that he had spotted earlier in the summer. That would be cool. Ronan had never kissed anyone before, but he had seen enough Lifetime movies with his mom and had further researched the subject alone in Incognito mode on the computer that he knew the, heh, mechanics. He wondered if Adam was a good kisser. If he would make little noises if Ronan tugged on his hair. If Adam would be able to draw similar noises from Ronan. Probably it would be far to easy for him to.

 He thought about Adam's hands, a new found source of agony for Ronan. He thought about holding them, kissing them, maybe. Ronan bet Adam would be really great at holding hands. Some people had clammy hands, some peoples hands were always too cold, and some people held hands too tightly to be comfortable, but Adam's hands looked like they would be warm, and rough from work. And really nice to hold. There was a grease mark near Adam's left thumb and Ronan had to look away. It was too much.

 Adam reached up and scratched the back of his head, his biceps moving and his shoulder rolling and his shirt got impossibly tighter around his chest and Ronan could have watched the way Adam moved for hours. Days, possibly. Or a lifetime. Ronan had never thought of himself as a chest guy before. He had tried to see the appeal of girls' chests in the past and why other guys went on and on about them Ronan had never known. But he saw the appeal of chests now. Or, at least, he saw the appeal of Adam's chest. Ronan just wished his coveralls hadn't been tied so that when he reached up and his shirt had ridden up as well, Ronan could have gotten a look at his stomach. Stupid fucking sexy coveralls.

 Ronan tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Gansey say, "... and that's why I think I should get the Hioki FT3470-51 over the TriField TF2."

 Parrish scoffed "Gansey, the Hioki is more than $5,000 more than the TriField. And they do the same exact thing."

 Gansey shifted on his feet and stuck his thumb to his lower lip. "Right, yes, of course," He said, knowing, like Ronan, that whenever money got brought up around Adam the conversation often devolved into a fight. "but the Hioki also has some key features that would be of inestimable benefit in the field, so really, the cost would be remunerated quickly by these features."

 Adam squared his shoulders and his right eye got a cute little twitch in it at Gansey's Ganseying. It was a clear sign that the fight would happen soon. 

 "You know what?" Adam said, his accent more pronounced than Ronan had heard in days, "I think you should just make your own EMF detector. Put in all the little features you want. That way you aren't spending six grand on a piece of shit that will tell you the same thing as a piece of shit that costs two hundred bucks or, hell, one on e-bay for $50 or less used."

 Ronan wondered if Gansey had ever had anything used. Not an antique or the Camaro, but something really used before. Ronan wondered if he ever had, and came up empty. He hadn't even worn Declan's old clothes, thank God and all the saints. Ronan also wondered what the big deal was if they hadn't. Parrish had too many hang-ups but at least it made him more human, more attainable. 

 Gansey's eyes were bright when he asked, "Do you think I could? Build my own?"

 Parrish seemed started by Gansey's enthusiasm. "I mean, I don't see why not. I bet you could find all the parts you would need." Adam said, the fight miraculously averted.

 Ronan zoned out again as they began discussing voltage regulators and ohms and capacitors. He watched Adam's lips move and his brow furrow and his hands as they began moving as he talked. When Adam's break was over and he had to get back to work, Ronan got to watch him walk back into Boyd's. As he did, he remembered something he had once heard a girl tell her boyfriend when he was 14. She had said "I'm wise to the rise in your Levi's." and Ronan had hurried down the street, embarrassed even though he wasn't sure why. Watching Adam walking in his coveralls, Ronan finally understand what the girl meant. He also came to the realization that coveralls were evil.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to tag this as: Ronan tries to be horny but is also painfully soft and fluffy.  
> Admittadly, I had a ton of fun writing this... sorry if its super out of character though. I tried. If you see something that should be tagged, please let me know and I apologize in advance.
> 
> This is set at some point before Adam notices Ronan watching him, so he's pretty oblivious here.
> 
> You can find my Tumblr [here](https://daleyposts.tumblr.com), so you can yell at me about stuff or prompt something?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
